edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Piracy of The Ed pt 2
The Piracy of The Ed pt2-by G.R.5.27.1997-Chapter 4-Captain Eddy's past-Casmus was mopping the deck,when Ed called over to him."So how do you know the captain?"asked Ed.Casmus shrugged,"Well,I'm just coming because those filthy pirates murdered Mr.Gulligan." Ed became grim,"Well,if your going to fight those Mutineers,tough luck.The crew will kill you by the time we're on board." Casmus soon asked"By the way,that missing crewmate,'Shoe Lace' Jim,why couldn't we find him at Pirates Paradise?" Ed soon looked side to side,then whispered in a very low voice,"'Shoe Lace' Jim or Jimmy,did something to make the Mutineer's Captain very mad,I don't know what else,but they tied him to a cannonball crate by his shoe laces and threw him overboard,we presumed he drowned afterwwards,but nobody found the body.This happened after Captain Eddy was marooned." Casmus shuddered,so the Mutineers would something that horrible to let one of their own to drown.Captain Eddy wanted revenge as well,and will see to it that The Mutineers will pay."Crookshanks" Jeremy shouted in alarm,"Black Death!".Chapter 5-Onboard the Black Death.-The black junk ship floated beyond the eerie waters.Casmus and Captain Eddy climbed onboard of the junk ship.Not a single crewmate was onboard the ship.Everything was quiet.To quiet.Suddenly they heard a scream for help.There they found at the bow,was a man tied to a chair,he had a bag on his head.Captain Eddy took off the bag,and recognized the man."Nastas!",said Eddy,"Nastas what happened?" The Native American appeared to be beaten badly,with blood stained his shirt,he replied in a faint voice,"They found out that Angus and I were trying to start a mutiny,they tortured me,and Wales and Re'me took Angus to the resting cabins,this is a trap." "Oh man,"said Captain Eddy,"Casmus,you'll have to carry him,I don't think he could walk." Casmus picked up Nastas,a group of men wearing deerskin hats came shooting at them.Casmus ducked as the bullets nearly missed his head.Captain Eddy pulled out his revolver and began firing at the shooters,The Deerskin Hats retreated back into the hull."Come on,we have to find Angus!"shouted Eddy.Angus was having his head dunk into the filled tub,Wales and Re'me were holding him down,while another dunked his head.Wales was taunting Angus,he spoke in a celtic accent,"You messed big time boyo,ye' properly did, ye' thievin' traitor." Angus pleaded in a high scottish accent,"I swear Wales!I never was apart of it!It's Re'me!He's trying to rip you off!Never trust a French noble!" Re'me whacked Angus in the face,while the third man dunked Angus' head in the tub once more,with Re'me speaking in a sweden accent,"Ya' keep on talkin' Angus!5 more minutes and you'll die with water filled lungs!" Captain Eddy walked in,saying"What's going on here?" Wales turned around with a large hunting knife,shouting "Back off,boyo!None of your business!" Captain Eddy became angry,he remembered these three,his most scornful crewmates,"Listen,when a man with a singsong voice tells me to back off,then it is my business!" Re'me glared at Eddy,"Listen here,Eddy!Angus and Nastas were trying to start a mutiny against us,claiming they're still loyal to you!" Captain Eddy glared,"I suggest you let Angus go!" Wales drew closer with the knife,"Who do you think you are boyo?The bloody calvary?You're no longer our captain." Captain Eddy reached for his gun,"You're starting to get on my nerves,'boyo'" Wales growled,"And you on my nerves!" Re'me pulled his revolver,Captain Eddy shot him two times in the chest,and gave Wales a headshot.The third man was about shoot with his shotgun,when Captain Eddy swung at him with Wales' knife.The man was dead before he hit the ground."Thank you captain,you really saved me here." Casmus came towards Angus and helped him up,asking"Who were those three?" Angus replied,"That were be my old friends,and boy am I glad to see them dead.Wales was a Celtic highwayman,Re'me,that thieving French mercenary,the third was a Polish vagabond.I don't recall his name." Casmus joked,"Re'me didn't sound very French." Captain Eddy whispered "Hurry,let's get out of here,there must be dozens of those rogues out there." They all huried out of the room,it was already dark outside,no moonlight, so only the torches on board were the only light.Dozens of Native American Hunters attacked,screaming out war cries,they're faces adorned of warpaint.Captain Eddy was a good shot,he shot every attacker.Angus was to weak to fight,so he hid behind the barrels.However,every enemy crewmate surrounded them.Just in luck,Eddy's Loyal Crew attacked the Mutineers.Rolf tried shooting at Casmus,but "Crookshanks" knocked him out.Kevin was beaten unconcsious by Ed,Eddy tied up his Traitorous Brother to the mast.The Natives surrendered,With Captain Eddy leaping at the front of the wheel,exclaiming "Victory!" Suddenly the Captain's cabin swung open,and The Mutineer Captain appeared out of the shadows.Everyone stared in silence as the Captain made his way down,and everyone saw his face.It was... Chapter 6-Hanging-It was Edd!The most smartest of the eds was the enemy.He glared at everyone,speaking in a low voice,"I be placed in a bewilderment.There I was sleeping,when I heard gunshots,Sailors abandoning their posts,Men taking the ship for themselves,what be that First Mate?" The First Mate,Henry, a shaggy man wearing large glasses just like "Crookshanks"',replied,"That would be mutiny,captain." Captain "Double-D" sighed"Ah,Mutiny against a Mutineer.Double Mutiny." He pulled out a large broad thick sword,exclaiming,"And what fate goes for mutineers,now we know the answer to that,do we not?" The whole ship began to creak,the ropes were jangling,Captain "Double-D",continued,"Mutineers...HANG!" Suddenly,all the riggings,chains,and ropes tied themselves to everyone,pulling them up to the sails,Angus tried to jump off the ship,but before he could reach the water,two ropes tied themselves around him and pulled him to the pirate flag.Cannons soon began firing on thier own.The lifeboats swung side to side violently.By the time Casmus was captured,every crewmate,both Eddy's and Double D's ,were hanging on the ropes,tied and bound,hanging in air.Eddy was lowered down by his rope,speaking quickly,"I wish to report a mutiny." Captain "Double-D" had the ropes let go of Captain Eddy.In the captain's cabin,Casmus was brought there to speak with the Mutineer."So Casmus,you worked for Mr.Gulligan?" "Used to." replied Casmus bitterly.Captain "Double-D" grinned,"We needed that gold." "but why?"asked Casmus.Double D took out the stolen piece,"Long ago,when Eddy was captain,and when I was first mate,we searched for an island in Crete,which was said to have stored Atlantean gold!We wanted the gold for ourselves,so we started a mutiny against Eddy.Marooned him on an island,and sailed to the Island of Thanatos.There we found the treasure,took the treasure,but soon found out about it's curse.Foolish "Shoe Lace" Jim argued,claiming we desereved to be cursed,so we tied him to the crate by his shoe laces and tossed him overboard.We soon found a way to end the curse.All we need to do is give back the gold.However, a Native American stole the last piece,we ambushed his crew,but he escaped,wounded in battle,his crew joined ours,not to spare their lives,but for them to turn to piracy.We soon found out that a man by the name Mr.Gulligan,had the coin,we stole back the gold,but according to the Atlantean hieroglyphs,we had to make a blood sacrifice,so we killed Mr.Gulligan,unfortunately,we did not know you had it last,so now there still hope for us,but not for you." Casmus soon realized what Double D meant,"This whole time,you needed me instead." "Correct."siad Captain "Double-D" Casmus pulled his sword and backed away out of the cabin,only to find that Double-D's crew were now skeletal beings,fireballs for eyes,and thier clothes tattered,the moonlight shining on them.Captain "Double-D" soon appeared behind Casmus,"Look upon us,we are no longer among the Living,but we're neither among the Dead,we're undead.For too long we have starved,for too long we have suffered,The Atlanteans were cursed by the the Turanians,whenever moonlight struck they were no longer human." Double-D put his hand out in the moonlight,and it quickly transformed into a skeletal hand.Double-D stepped forward and the moonlight instantly turned him into a skeletal being."Well,Casmus,let's go to Isla de Thanatos." Wow looks like Casmus is in trouble now.and I bet your wondering how double-d became the bad guy and what will happen now.Find out in The Piracy of The Ed pt 3.